Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes
Sega vs. Capcom: Next generation of Heroes '(also know as Sega vs. Capcom in Arcade) is a upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom, Sonic Team, and Platinum Games, feature Characters from Sega and Capcom franchise and platinum game characters to represent the Sega side, this is the ninth installment of the VS. series and a sequel for Sonic Generations. Gameplay Sega vs. Capcom will have 3 on 3 game with Marvel vs. capcom 2 feature, along with Marvel vs Capcom's 2 on 2 and single Match bring feature such as Crossover Duo Attack, Advancing Guard, Snapback, and new feature Crossover Duo Hyper Combo, where two diffrent character perform their own double team Hyper Combo. The graphics and visuals resemble Sonic generations with Typography shading which is simliar to Marvel vs Capcom 3 Visuals and the Character model will resemble Platnuim Games such as Bayonetta and Anarchy Reigns to make the Characters look realstic ( similar to Tekken) with facial that based of Shiniko's art style. In Adventure Mode The would have a platform and beat'em up gameplay,The stages would take place on diffrent worlds from Sega and Capcm Franchise , while only Playing as Sonic, it would have 2D/3D gameplay resemble to Sonic Generations and Sonic Adventure 2 with special attack such as Homing Attack and Boosting, While Playing as Diffrent characters in Beat'em up Mode, it would resemble to Veiwtiful Joe and Megaman playstyle, Platform/beat'em type like Megaman, Beat, Strider Hiryu and Veiwtiful Joe and even Dante and Bayonetta could travel to get to the next phase while assult characters, like Ryu, Akira or Any Characters that from a 2D/3D fighting that could only playable there are in a fighting phase, Morrigan is the Fighting type character can travel to diffrent phase. Game mode *''Solo *Arcade Mode *Single radar go solo instead of pairing with 2 teams? , Play Arcade Mode with a a Street Fighter styled Match with Vs. Series styled gameplay *Classic Going old school? , Play arcade on 2 on 2 gamePlay with with awesome crossover double team since Clash of Superheroes *Original Prefer 3 teams and step to the next level?, Play arcade on 3 on 3 gameplay, and build your ultimate dream team since New Age of Heroes *Training Learn move sets and combo or create your combo with your fighting creativity *Sonic X(cross) Adventure Play and Sonic and Sega and Capcom cast travel trough Famous Sega and capcom universe to save all worlds before Eggman, Bison and Wesker restore Abyss *Crossover Event complete all challenges by doing conditions and certain objective to complete over 300 Tasks and earn Playercards Titles, Emblems, and special rewards *Co-op Arcade pair up with buddy and play arcade Mode for 2 players on 2 on 3 match up *Group *VS A classic 2 player match up!,grab a friend and duke out with customized settings *Single *2 on 2 *3 on3 *''Co-op VS'' *2 on 2 2 Players against with 2 other players!, play 2 on 2 for 4 player and show your true team work *Scramble radar have a 2 on 2 mayhem instead of a tag team? play 2 on 2 scramble for 4 player and bring in the carnage! *Tournament Felling completive? Grab some friends or assemble with other recent players tocreate a Tournament to see who on the top *Single Tournament *2 on 2 Tournament *3 on 3 Tournament *Co-op Tournament *Online/Xbox Live/Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection *Ranked Match Doesn't matter how many win you got is about how how you good you are, play ranked and earning fighting experience by Combos, strategies to order to level up instead of Wining a match *Single *2 on 2 *3 on 3 *Co-op team up with another player online and earn experience by team work! *Player Match radar play online for fun, create or join a lobby a and play with different player or friends online with Different types of gameplay style *''lobby list'' *''Create Lobby'' *''private Lobby'' *Extra *Thrillers watch Characters ending, intros Trailers, and scene from Adventure mode *Gallery view Character Art Work, concept Art, 3D Models and other special art work *Bio view some information of your Favorite Sega and Capcom characters that they all started *Sound Test Enjoy listing and hearing of your favorite music, sounds and voice of your favorite Sega and capcom franchise and in game *''Market'' - radar buy more then unlocking?, - head to the Market and spend some rings on Character color, clothing, accessories, effects, Player cards, emblems and More! *''Customize'' - Don't like the color and and appearance of your favorite character, custom and edit colors of your favorite Sega and Capcom color editor, clothing, props, accessories, and special effects to make your character look fresh and stylish *Options *Sound settings *HUD Display *Voice dub Setting English/Japanese/Spanish/French/German/Italian *Control settings Plot The game's plot takes place following the events of Generations, M.Bison rescued Doctor Eggman from the White Space by using Quantum mechanics to travel to Parallel universe. Bison requested Eggman to join forces in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer by using Abyss's Orb, Chaos Emerald, and The Master Emerald. while stealing the master Emerald by Angel island, Eggman absorbed power of the Master Emerald to create a Portmanteau device to bring multiple earths into one Parallel universe, Suddenly Wesker watches Eggman and Bison's plans and looks forward to join them. Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles and Amy having a conversation about past evens in Sonic Generations, Ryu and Ken began training while Chun li and Sakura Watched, Sonic and Ryu looked up at the skies and see multiple of earths close to the atmosphere. Sonic starts to feel that Egggman has return and planning something big, out of nowhere, Barlog and Vega began a assault, while Bsion squares of with Sonic, Sonics tries to fight but Bison knocks out Sonic with his Psycho Power while Knuckles,Amy, and Tails pin down by the Shadaloo Army. Egmman's Robots began Attacking Ryu and his friends, Ken, Chun-li and Sakura are trying to fight there way out but they became defenseless, Bison came by and hit Ryu with Psycho Crusher in the back. After both regaining consciousness, Sonic and Ryu where end up on a hug flying pirate ship and start to introduce , they been encounter by other Sega and Capcom rosters Akira Yuki, Megaman, Nights, Morrigan Aensland, Bayonetta, Dante, Beat, Captain Commando, Sakura Shinguji, and Strider Hiryu, while Ruby Heart along side with Vyse came by and Ruby Heart starts to warn that Abyss is coming back due of her senses, She tells a story about the events New Age of Heroes, Ryu, Megaman, Morrigan, Captain Commando and Hiryu seems to remember the events and pair up with heroes from another universe in the past, Ruby Hear sense Eggman and Bison are resurrecting Abyss, She mention that Sonic is the only hope get all 7 Choaos by gong on 7 diffrent Sega and Capcom universive to save and restore both universes so Sonic, Ryu and Sega and Capcom heroes travel to different Sega and Capcom and fight their why to get 7 Chaos Emeralds and team up or face with other Sega and Capcom characters. after Sonic and the heroes defeat all all villians and enemies from Sega and Capcom universe, Wesker Join the Alliance with Eggman and Bison, Wesker used his Uroboros virus and T-Virus to creative Eggman's Robot army into a dangerous Bio Organic Weapon by a help of Umbrella Corporation, Eggman request Umbrella to create a B.O.W to hunt down and eliminate Sonic, Wesker was mention Raccoon city Outbreak, Wesker decide to recreated Nemesis but instead it hunt out Sonic instead of the S.T.A.R.S members from the past. While Sonic defeated Nemesis and lost all 7 Chaos Emeralds by Wesker, Eggman,Bison headed to Angel island,and finally began to resurrect Abyss While Ryu and the Heroes race them to stop before , While they Left Sonic and Wesker behind, Sonic and Wesker both begin to race to Angel island while Wesker got a Chaos Emerald and finally learn the Chaos Control due of Eggman advice what he should do when he got his hands on a Chaos Emerald while made it to Angel island Wesker began to betrayed Eggman and Bison because of this according to plans, Wesker plan to use eggman and bison to collect all Chaos Emeralds and reach to Angel island and restore abyss on his command to cause a Global Saturation on all worlds, Wesker began reviving Abyss, Eggman and Bison starts to fight of Wesker, then Wesker attacked and kick them out of Angel Island while being saved by the Heroes and join them. Finally Abyss has been restored, Wesker order Abyss to eliminate the Heroes, but Abyss refused, Abyss began to vanish Wesker, while Sonic saves him, Wesker starts to complain about ruling all world and join the heroes. The heroes begin to fight Abyss in a final battle as they defeat Abyss's first and second from, during his final from Abyss began to absorbed power of the Master Emerald and all 7 Chaos Emeralds, to expanded the Sega and capcom universe into one planet, after successfuly created a new world by his image, Abyss's power began to increase and slain the heroes with a massive shock wave while Sonic and Ryu survived thanks to the Chaos emeralds, the Heroes begin to turn black and white due of the shock wave turn them massively ill and begin to die out by the sickness, Soni cand Ryu begin to to transform to turn super version of them self, while Gouken appeared o Ryu's thoughts Gouken tell Ryu to use this power for once and sense that power of the 7 Chaos emeralds is a anti Satsui no Hadou, Sonic and Ryu about to transform into there super form,Ryu's gi began to turn gold, his hachimaki turns red, his hair color change into Sandy Brown, and his hairstyle turn spiked based of his appearances in Street fighter III, Sonic and Ryu fought and defeated Abyss with a Chaos Shin shoryuken on Abyss's Orb to cause a Portmanteau theory to turn things back to normal and restore all universe. The Heroes begin to celebrate based on Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ending, while Ruby Heart travels to difference universe to bring the heros and villains back to their home world, as everyone says their farewells to each other. Playable Characters '''Downloadable Content Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Fighting games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Street Fighter Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Darkstalkers Category:Bayonetta Category:Devil May Cry Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Skies of Arcadia